gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20130226084321
Qui ne rêve pas de lappart du Hummelberry?! XD... En plus il font croire que ça leur coute rien mais un truc comme ça ils ont du mettre la main à la poche... Et si les fans lui demande daller se pendre il va le faire aussi, c'est nimporte quoi, de leur temps les épisodes étaient géniaux ils auraient du rester.... Ben tu peux pas écouter tout les fans donc yen a forcément que tu vas décevoir et qui du coup ne regarderons plus la série... Maintenant je m'en rend compte XD... Ben depuis le début de la saison 4, Quinn est même très inutile, mais bon ça date pas de la saison 4 je dirais même... Rachel est beaucoup populaire que le brittana aussi de toute façon... Après avoir eu un crush pour Jake dans le 402, il va en avoir un pour Ryder dans le 416?! Faut vite prévénir Joe XD... Et même musicalement, Sugar c'était normal qu'on l'entende pas mais Joe ou Rory on les entendais pas trop dans les performances de groupes.... Sam ça compte pas il est aussi inutile que Rory XD... Ya un wiki klaine et pourtant le wiki glee est tjrs autant envahis par dinsupportable commentaires damour envers lui XD.... Les solos de Rachel dans le 409 se sont mieux vendus que les solos de Santana dans le 413, alors que pourtant girl on fire et nutbush étaient meilleurs que celle de Rachel, même si je ladore... Non non ct bien réel, mais ça a tenue jusqua peut etre 10h du mat pas plus... Ben pour linstant je suis pas malade, une bonne chose à quelques jours des vacances :).... Et ben en faite non ce matin le bus est passé :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Qui voudrait de le fraicheur en plein mois d'été?! T'es bien une chtis toi XD... Et jespères aussi qu'il y aura pas d'émeute dans ma rue, ce serait sympa... Après j'ai pas manger de pate fait maison italien, mais les produits du commerce ne se valent pas du tout... Finalement je préfères pas le manger XD... Ben si taimes les frites, les moules et le maroilles, tu dois aimer le mélange des trois XD... Vu comme ça alors oui vive le piratage de série et e streaming illégal !!! XD... Ain't no way fou aussi sur le cul mais moins parce qu'on sait de quoi Amber est capable... Le pire c'est Britt se soit mise avec Sam, parce que du coup les brittanistes sont pas contents mais les samcedesiens non plus parce qu'on a pas eu de rupture entre eux, et après tu vas voir quà la fin de la saison Britt va quitter Sam on ne sait comment pour revenir vers Santana et après soit Sam redoublera soit il ira voir Mercedes... Quand il chante il égal Blaine et ses grimaces... Par contre l'hommage de Artie à Finn c'était limite, ils ont jamais été très proche et là ils lu dédicace la chanson... Time of your life la chanson des sectionals de la saison 2 ou celle sur lalbum graduation?! Tinquiètes c'est normal, moi roots before branches me fait aussi tjrs un petit pincement au coeur... C'est sur qu'elle chante pas autant que Blaine... Bonne hivernation alors XD... Sugar la fille superficiel mais invisible XD... Amber sur I Will always love you ma bcp ému, et en plus ct un magnifique hommage à Whitney... Déjà que Glee a repris toutes les chansons de West Side Story XD... Ben sur The New Year ça passe plutot bien je trouve.... Une chanson des Yeah Yeah Yeahs avec comme titre Yeah Yeah Yeahs et les paroles seraient Yeah Yeah Yeahs biensur XD... Au moins c'est pratique si tu veux chanter avec elles tu connais les paroles facilement XD... Cassandra pourrait revenir avec les cours de danse de Kurt par exemple mais Isabelle je sais pas comment elle va faire ses 5 épisodes restants.. Dailleurs jy penses tu penses quon aura un bal de promo cette année?! ce serait bien comme ça on pourrais revoir les anciens qui reviendrait pour loccas... Ce sera quand même moins émouvant leurs aurevoir je penses, déjà Blaine quil parte je men fou, Tina aussi donc forcément ça va pas trop me toucher XD... Dis plutot que ta rien foutu pdt le début des vacances XD... Plus que 6 jours et c'est lundi XD...